Cosmic Love
by SrtaHendric
Summary: "Não há madrugada. Não há dia. Eu estou sempre nesse crepúsculo. Na sombra do seu coração". Travis x Wes


_**N/A:** Travis, Wes, Common Law não me pertencem. Eu ainda não descobriu que inventou, mas logo, logo descubro. Todos os direitos autorias para ele (s).  
É Yaoi, Boys' Love, ou seja, romance homossexual entre dois homens, se não gosta, não leia._

_Eu não resisti, deveria está fazendo minhas atividades de História da Educação Brasileira, mas aqui estou eu._

_Dessa vez está inspirado na música Cosmic Love - The Florence + Machine. Link: ht*t*p*:/w*w*w.*youtube*.com*/w*atch*?v=2E*Ie*Ul*vHA*iM (retirem os asteriscos). Fica ao critério de vocês lerem com ela, ou não._

_Dedicado mais uma vez a Ana Shirley para ela secar as lágrimas._

_Sem betagem._

* * *

**Cosmic Love**

**A falling star fell from your heart**

_Uma estrela cadente caiu do seu coração_

**And landed in my eyes**

_E pousou nos meus olhos_

Travis ainda se lembrava da forma como sentiu ao ver Wes pela primeira vez.

Não da primeira vez que se viram naquela competição de tiro, mas quando foi apresentado como seu parceiro.

Ele sabia que se daria bem com qualquer um que viesse. Ele sempre se dava bem com todo mundo, por que aquele loirinho seria diferente? Pois não foi. Pelo menos durante cinco anos. Mesmo percebendo as compulsões dele por limpeza, arrumação, ser todo certinho, os dois se davam bem. Tornou-se até amigo da mulher dele. Mas voltando ao que interessa, a sensação. Melhor, as sensações.

É, plural. Lembrava-se de primeiramente se sentir nervoso. Ele chutou que deveria ser o jeito que aqueles olhos azuis lhe esquadrilhava, analisando cada pedaço de seu corpo e por último quase sugar sua alma através dos seus olhos verdes. Apertou a mão dele e sentiu-a quente, macia. Foi um choque, mãos de homens não são quentes, ou macias, são rudes, mas as de Wes eram bem cuidadas. Depois a voz.

"Prazer, Wesley Mitchell". Um arrepio partiu de sua nuca descendo a linha da coluna indo para frente e instalando-se em sua barriga como uma nuvem de borboletas. Poucas vozes de homens lhe causavam aquilo, a curiosidade. Queria saber quais outros tons aquela voz. Uma voz séria, levemente autoritária e extremamente determinada, firme. Um mistura de sensações que enviava ao cérebro de Travis somente uma mensagem. "Leve-o para cama".

Por alguns dias ficou o analisando. Sabendo se ele podia curtir essa praia, mas quando conheceu a mulher dele teve a certeza que a aliança não era apenas um fingimento. Então, deixou as sensações, aprendeu as dominá-las e fez com desaparecessem. Não que fosse tão difícil afinal outra coisa brotava nele pelo parceiro, algo mais bonito, mais forte e que tinha certeza que duraria muito.

**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them**

_Eu gritei em voz alta, enquanto ela os rasgava._

**And now it's left me blind**

_E agora, ela me deixou cega._

E quando percebeu o que era, os problemas começaram. Seu medo inconscientemente começou a criar problemas, que geraram outros problemas da parte dele, que foram crescendo como uma bola de neve, cada vez maior enquanto descia a ladeira. Travis. Estava. Apaixonado. Descendo. Descendo. Descendo. Maior. Maior. Maior. Problemas de Wes. Problemas de Wes. Grande demais para continuar a descer.

Explosão.

Uma hora, ou a bola de neve encontra um obstáculo que faz com que se desmonte, ou a ladeira acaba. E o que aconteceu com eles fora o primeiro. O moreno bateu numa ferida antiga no parceiro e a bola de neve se desfez, espalhando neve para todo lado. E no meio disso estavam todos os sentimentos deles. Embaralhados, sendo cobertos por outra camada de neve que nada tinha a ver com a anterior que instalara primeiro. Alguém precisava ajudá-los a tirar de lá. Precisava fazer os dois pararem de jogar cada vez mais neve para encobri-los.

E se fez a Doutora Ryan.

**And in the dark**

_E na escuridão_

**I can hear your heartbeat**

_Eu posso ouvir as batidas do seu coração_

**I tried to find the sound**

_Eu tentei encontrar o som_

Doutora Ryan não os faria como era antes. Não, ela os fez melhor, ou pelo menos estava tentando. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com os dois e sabia a origem dos problemas. Não era tão difícil ler os dois homens que se apresentaram a sua frente. Devagar, com muita paciência foi ensinando os dois a pararem de encobrir e começarem a desenterrar todos os sentimentos nutridos um pelo outro. _Todos_. Travis fez isso primeiro.

Não que ele fosse mais esperto, ou mais inteligente. Ou muito menos porque seu problema era menor e ele conseguia lidar melhor com os sentimentos. Não. Fora porque o moreno sentiu primeiro, ele estava com aquilo acumulado há tanto tempo que não fora difícil desenterrar primeiro. Por isso, tomou a iniciativa, porque ele, agora, também conseguia ver os sentimentos do Wes. Era tão claro agora.

Iria se declarar. Iria pedir que os dois tentassem. Não iria mentir dizer que seria fácil, que os dois viveriam felizes para sempre, mas pediria uma chance. Sabia que se os dois abrissem para a oportunidade, ou pelo menos confiava que sim, iriam conseguir superar.

**But then it stopped**

_Mas então ele parou_

**And I was in the darkness**

_E eu estava na escuridão_

**So darkness I become**

_Então, eu me tornei a escuridão_

Travis não sabia bem como fazer isso. Ele se sentia completamente apaixonado, mas não conseguia por isso em palavras e se não jogasse a verdade diretamente na cara do loiro, ele iria se recusar a acreditar. Porque Wes precisava de um discurso, afinal, era advogado e sua vida foi feita de discursos. O que ele deveria fazer? Chamá-lo para um jantar, ou simplesmente dizer depois de um dia de trabalho? E ainda tinha o fato que eles eram Travis e Wes, os dois detetives que precisavam de terapia, mesmo que aceitar seus sentimentos fosse mais fácil agora, eles ainda brigava, ainda discutiam, ainda apostavam. Havia se transformado na natureza deles.

O moreno ainda estava perdido quando fizeram uma investigação em um bairro nobre da cidade. Depois de terem feito perguntas para um comerciante local, os dois passaram em frente a uma joelharia e loiro parou, fingindo atender o celular. Marks olhou para ele e notou que ele encarava uma peça do mostruário, uma pulseira, provavelmente de prata, discreta. Aproximou-se e notou que era feita para homens, feita por argolas pequenas e partes lisas, era fina e quase delicada. Olhou novamente para o parceiro e viu naqueles olhos azuis que ele _realmente queria _aquela peça. Como se parasse de falar no telefone, ele desligou e continuou andando de volta para o carro. E Travis já sabia como fazer.

Comprou um par de pulseiras. Eram de prata, mas como eram leves e finas, não fora assim tão caro. Porém, ia passar um tempo ainda para pagá-las. Lembrou-se do sorriso de que Wes lhe daria quando recebesse, então tudo valeria a pena. Naquele dia, o chamaria para jantar, iria pedir que ele parasse em dos restaurantes que ele mais adorava e daria a pulseira como uma forma de declaração. Suas palavras saíram pela boca da forma natural como devia ser. Sim, o plano perfeito para aquele dia. Escondeu a caixa de veludo no seu casaco, montou em sua moto e partiu.

Marks chegou animado, sendo mais gentil que costumava ser. Cumprimentou a todos que passou em sua frente e até pensou em pegar um pouco de café para Wes. Porém, ao chegar na mesa percebeu que o loiro já estava com seu café na mão. Muito além disso, estava com um cartão na mão e um sorriso. Não um sorriso qualquer, mas aquele que o parceiro possuía quando se dera bem com alguém. O moreno lembrava-se claramente de quando ele chegava com esse sorriso depois de uma noite de amor com a Alex, era idêntico.

Travis parou e o ouvir dizer que a garota que ajudaram no último caso lhe dera o número. Ele debatia que talvez não devesse ligar, afinal ela era uma vítima de roubo e que talvez não devesse se envolver dessa forma com ela já que ele era policial. Então, ele começou a dizer sobre aproveitar algo com ela e que o moreno perdera a chance com uma garota muito bonita, que preferia a ele a si. Não que Marks estivesse realmente escutando, na sua cabeça só tinha uma palavra.

"Estúpido". "Estúpido". "Estúpido". Ele sabia que Wes havia superado a Alex, que estava atrás de um novo alguém para sua vida. Realmente achou que isso era uma indireta para que Travis ocupasse sua vida? Mesmo com o jeito ser obsessivo por limpeza, controlador e etc. o loiro não era gay! Ou bissexual! Ele realmente achou que iria apenas se declarar e Mitchell lhe receberia de braços abertos porque sentia o mesmo? O que estava despontando dele era amizade, não amor. "Estúpido". "Estúpido". "Estúpido".

Marks riu. Vestiu uma máscara e disse que a garota não era tão linda assim e que havia deixado o campo livre mesmo para o outro. Wes fez uma cara de desagrado, irritado com o comentário, ou melhor... Decepcionado? Não. Era o moreno imaginando coisas, ele estava apenas... Puto.

E a bola de neve começou de novo.

**I took the star from my eyes**

_Eu tirei as estrelas dos meus olhos_

**And then I made a map**

_E então, fiz um mapa_

**I knew that somehow**

_Eu sabia que de alguma forma_

**I could find my way back**

_Eu poderia encontrar meu caminho de volta_

Eles estavam voltando para o que era no início da terapia. E Travis sabia que isso era mais por sua culpa. Ele estava empurrando a bola para ir cada vez mais rápido, estava jogando neve para que ela ficasse cada vez maior. E mesmo que Wes ainda tentasse empurrá-la de volta, retirar a neve que era colocada, o moreno estava trabalhando dobrado. Porque ele não queria sentir. Aquela dor de amor não correspondido. A dor de ser abandonado antes mesmo de ter sido escolhido. Ele sabia que quando aquela bola de neve se destruísse não teria volta, a relação deles estaria tão frágil, tão bagunçada que se encerraria por ali.

E talvez isso aplacasse o vazio, a dor, o amor.

Naquele sábado de folga, sentado na cama do seu trailer, tomando um whisky que comprara numa loja 24 horas sabia que era besteira. Mesmo que Wes fosse o mais distante que conseguisse, mesmo que não se vissem mais, o moreno sabia que o amor ainda estaria li por algum tempo. E talvez tempo o bastante para uma vida, ou melhor, ele nunca fosse embora, mas sim adormecesse em seu coração para poder ter outro tipo de amor por alguém.

Olhou para garrafa em sua mão. Ainda lembrava-se da última briga que tiveram, os olhos azuis pareciam levemente desesperados, relutantes... Ele não queria brigar daquela forma. Poderiam discutir por coisas banais como os pés de Marks sobre o painel do carro, mas não como aquela briga, no qual palavras machucavam. O moreno bebeu outro gole e baixou a cabeça. O que estava fazendo? Jogando fora uma amizade com aquele loiro incrível só por causa da sua dor?

Não. Tinha que parar. Não podia empurrar mais aquela bola de neve, agora, iria ajudar Mitchell a trazê-la para o que era antes de iniciá-la. Não seria fácil, mas se o loirinho estava tentando por que não tentaria também? Ouviu o telefone tocar. Irônico.

**Then I heard your heart beating**

_Mas então, eu ouvi seu coração batendo_

**You were in the darkness too**

_Você estava na escuridão também_

- Fala, Wes – sua voz estava meio grogue, a bebida estava fazendo efeito.

- _E-eu te acordei?_ – ele gaguejara? Ou já estava tão bêbado assim?

- Não. Recebemos algum chamado de última hora?

- _Não_ – ouvira a voz firme dessa vez, provavelmente estivera imaginando coisas – _Você está sozinho?_ – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou, por quê? – percebeu que recuara em responder. Quase podia sentir a tensão do outro lado da linha.

- _Posso passar na sua casa?_ – ele soltou um suspiro que pareceu aliviar a tensão – _Eu quero discutir umas coisas com você _– Travis parou um pouco. Discutir coisas? Oh, claro, deve ser da última briga. Ótima chance.

- Claro, pode vim.

- _Estarei em dez minutos _– e ele desligou.

Dez minutos? Mas a distância do hotel até ali era... Bom, não importa, de qualquer forma como ele prometera. Em dez minutos ele estava batendo na sua porta, parecendo meio receoso e nervoso. O moreno só se esqueceu de uma coisa. Estava sem camisa e só com uma calça de moletom folgada que deixava sua cueca a mostra. Ele não percebeu tal fato por estar tão compenetrado em bolar um pedido de desculpa e só se deu conta quando os olhos azuis fixaram em seu peitoral. Eles estavam analisando cada pedacinho que podia, sem pudor nenhum, Marks podia dizer que seu parceiro estava lhe secando.

- Pode entrar, Wes – disse saindo da frente da porta, dando espaço para o outro entrar, que quase correu para dentro.

Fechou a porta, virou-se para ele e percebeu que o olhar dele estava baixo. Sim, estava claramente olhando para sua bunda. Wes estava mordendo o lábio inferior e podia ver naquela pele branca que ele estava levemente envergonhado. O moreno estava surpreso, sabia o que tudo aquilo queria dizer, mas por quê? Que significado tinha aquilo? Ou será que estava tão bêbado assim? A resposta veio da voz rouca do loiro.

- Droga, Travis... – ele estava se aproximando – Eu tinha preparado um discurso, palavras bonitas, mas esperava encontrar você vestido... Não assim – ele tocou em seu peitoral com a mão direita, alisando com uma verdadeira adoração, escurecendo os olhos de desejo. Então lhe encarou – Desse jeito tudo o quê consigo pensar é que quero terminar de tirar essa calça de você – ele segurou na barra da sua calça, os dois se encararam.

Travis parou para analisar os olhos azuis, para ler a alma dele através daquele mar a sua frente. E entendeu. Céus, como podia ser tão burro? Quase teve vontade de bater sua mão contra a sua testa. A garota. O sorriso. O bom humor. Wes não estava daquela forma pela garota, ou ter voltado a sair com elas. Wes estava daquela forma porque também estava apaixonado. Wes fingiu sair com uma garota para fazer ciúmes. Wes estava agindo de uma forma que o levasse a acreditar que estava saindo com alguém, forçando-o a uma coisa.

Wes estava querendo que Travis se declarasse para ele, para assim poder retribuir. Mas tiro saiu pela culatra e o moreno entendera tudo ao contrário. Bom, não mais. Marks aproximou-se mais ainda, colando os corpos, descendo suas mãos até a bunda do parceiro e sorriso enquanto encostava as testas.

- Não precisa de discurso. Eu já entendi – mordeu o lábio inferior antes de beijá-lo com vontade.

Logo, estavam andando aos tropeços até a cama. Atracando-se um ao outro como dois selvagens, dois adolescentes transbordando de amor e desejo. Liberando toda a tensão que sempre existiu entre os dois. E quando cessou, foi como ter apagado um fogo, pois as cinzas continuavam lá, quentes e calorosas. Os dois estavam encaixados um outro, num abraço amoroso. Travis beijava todo o rosto, do agora, namorado com carinho, até se lembrar do seu plano inicial. Rapidamente, levantou-se da cama, desfazendo até de forma brusca o abraço e começou a procurar na sua bagunça aquele casaco que possuía a caixa.

- Cadê? Cadê? – falou em voz alta, mexendo a na pilha de roupa.

- O que foi, Travis? – o loiro sentara-se, curioso pela forma como o namorado levantara. Namorado... Isso soava tão bem.

- Achei! – o viu levantar um casaco e retirar algo de lá – Algo que tinha preparado, mas que acabei desistindo... Acho que agora é uma boa hora de reavivá-lo – ele se sentou de frente para si, com a caixa em suas mãos – Me dê sua mão, a esquerda – por um momento Mitchell gelou... Ele iria fazer o que estava pensando? Mesmo assim, entregou. Então, abriu a caixa e o viu retirar um par de pulseiras – Eu percebi que você queria muito essa pulseira, então, comprei um par para nós dois e iria me declarar para você – o moreno terminava de colocar a peça – Não me venha falar sobre custos! Vale a pena só para te ver sorrindo – Wes levantou o pulso contra pouca luz que vinha fora do quarto. O objeto brilhava.

- É linda... – não iria comentar que tinha gostado da pulseira, mas para dá-la para o moreno. Ele achava que ficaria lindo o contraste da pele escura com o objeto prateado e que Travis poderia gostar. Ficou mais um tempo admirando e notou que em uma das partes lisas tinha algo escrito. Aproximou seus olhos e notou que era um distintivo, sim, daqueles que usava, mas não havia nada escrito no centro dele, nada além de um "TM" – Você que pediu para colocar, não é? – apontou para o detalhe.

- Eu queria algo que não fosse tão cafona, achei legal ser um distintivo... – percebeu que ele tentava sem sucesso colocar a pulseira no pulso também. Mitchell resolveu ajudar, assim que a colocou, virou o pulso dele, encarando no mesmo lugar o distintivo com as letras "WM". Sorriu.

- Eu adorei – e era como Travis pensara. Mesmo que passasse anos da sua vida pagando por aqueles itens, tudo valia a pena para ver aquele sorriso.

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez. Porém, com mais calma, mais paixão e mais amor. Caíram na cama juntos, abraçados, perfeitamente encaixados com as mãos que estavam as pulseiras entrelaçadas.

**So I stayed in the darkness... ****With you**

_Então, eu fiquei na escuridão… __Com você._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Então, um último comentário, pra quem ouviu a música, a vocalista dá uma pausa quando canta "So I stayed in the darkness... With you". E eu acho tão lindo imaginar o Travis olhando para o Wes, os dois abraçados e de mãos dadas nessa parte da música. Quando ela fala "with you", eu imagino ele se aconchegando mais no Wes e fechando os olhos é tão _  
_Espero que tenham gostado._  
_Sinceramente,_  
_Hendric_


End file.
